Mason Dixon
}} Mason "The Line" Dixon, was a boxer and tough opponent of Rocky Balboa. Biography Mason Dixon (25 years old) was at the height of his career at 33-0-0 with 30 KOs, and became the heavyweight champion of the world after defeating an unnamed opponent. He was a Tampa, Florida native who resided in Las Vegas, Nevada. Despite the initial promise of his career and the fame that came with the title, over the years, with the decline of the Heavyweight division and boxing in general, he has failed to capture the fans of the sport by due to a lack of worthwhile contenders. This is most evident in his latest defense, where after a quick knockout win, the spectators pelted him with ice. Dixon lived a lavish lifestyle; even his training facilities were high-tech, a stark contrast to his old Vegas and Tampa gyms. Well aware of his status in the eyes of boxing fans, he tried to escape his entourage, retreating to his fleet of cars to watch videos of his latest match and listen to the comments from Jim Lampley. Upset that many feel him the product of an inferior division in a corrupt sport, he retreated to his old gym once more, and confided in his former trainer, who mentions that soon enough, he will be tested by a formidable opponent, and his history can be written in that moment. Meanwhile, ESPN broadcasts "Then and Now", a segment pitting the best athletes of the past against the best of the present, and Dixon was matched up against Rocky Balboa, the former two-time champion whose fame has also faded after retirement and with the decline in the sport's popularity. After the simulation ended in a 11th round knockout victory of Balboa over Dixon, Dixon's promoters went public with a strong denouncement of the simulation, going as far as to insult Balboa for owning a small Philadelphia restaurant. Without Dixon's authorization, his promoters, desperate for a moneymaking fight, journeyed to Philadelphia to try and talk Rocky into an exhibition match. Dixon initially refused to fight Balboa, arguing with his managers that he would easily defeat Rocky. Angry that they went behind his back, he dismissed his promoters, but accepted the bout nonetheless and gets back with his old trainer (although his training isn't particularly serious). Despite the match being only a ten-round exhibition, Rocky was well aware of what happened to Apollo when he was underprepared against Ivan Drago and made it clear that he was training his heart out. Meanwhile, Dixon slacked off, stating to the press that the boxing community in general should only be worried about Balboa's health, not how hard Dixon would fight. He became enraged when the press continues to question his ability to win, stating that he was only fighting Balboa for the fans, and that his goal was to appease people who questionned his toughness (even though Rocky was then over 50, he was still considered one of the toughest fighters ever). Still, when confronted by the evidence of how hard Rocky was training, Mason was privately impressed. Off the record, he confronted Balboa, reminding him that this is just for Dixon's own prestige and Rocky to get a paycheck. Dixon went even further to insult Balboa, saying that if the former champion pressed him, he would quickly end the fight. When the match came, however, Dixon struggled. Rocky, despite having lost a great deal of speed, still had his trademark power, enhanced even more by training with Apollo's old trainer Duke. Mason, who was visibly out of shape, suddenly found himself in trouble, and pressed too hard to end the fight quickly throws a low hook to the body that connects with Balboa's hipbone, breaking Dixon's hand. Until the hand numbed from the pain several rounds later, Dixon had to fight essentially one-handed, and lost most of the early rounds. Late in the fight, however, his speed, striking ability and confidence returned, and in the decisive final round he defiantly stood toe to toe with Balboa, slugging ferociously until the final bell (accomplishing something that even Balboa's great nemeses of the past couldn't do). The fight went to the judge's scorecard; before the scores were read, Rocky walked out of the ring with his friends and family, knowing that the match was about retiring on his own terms with one final inspirational showing. And Dixon, exhausted, celebrated as Michael Buffer announced his win by split decision, knowing that no one would question his toughness again. Behind the scenes * Appearances *''Rocky Balboa'' Category:Boxers